


I've got you

by BonesXLI



Series: Tony/Loki Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Fluff, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Nightmares, Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesXLI/pseuds/BonesXLI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has nightmares and Tony helps him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt of an Frostiron-Drabble.  
> I'm not a native speaker, so please feel free to point out any mistakes (:

_He was falling. Black, everything was black. No sound, no feelings. "Help, somebody help me!", he begged. There was no answer, just laughter. Then the pain came. It pierced through his body, it replaced his blood with icy fire. He wanted to scream, but there came no sound out of his mouth. Tears filled his vision, ran down his cheeks. He choked on a sob and gasped. The pain shattered his body and destroyed his mind. Suddenly he saw a light. Blue flames chased the dark away. But the blue light was cold and unforgiving. Water filled his lungs and he choked again. He wanted to scream and beg, but there was no air. And then, as his mind grew foggy and he started to fade, began the real agony. Metal pierced through his chest and heart, tore through flesh and muscle. Bones shattered as something forced his way through his rib cage. Suddenly the blue flames were in his chest, beneath his racing heart. He heard laughter. "You will never be free", a bodyless voice cackled, "nobody can save you now." The water vanished and he could scream again. He sobbed, gasped and begged. But nobody came. Desperation made his way into his body and danced with the pain. He screamed for what felt like hours. Red fog started to darken his sight.  
And he fell._

 

Arms were wrapped around his body and someone whispered into his ears. The whispers spoke of love, of safety. "Shh Lokes, you are safe. I've got you.", the voice murmured. And Loki couldn't take it anymore. He pressed close to the other man and cried. Tears flooded down his cheeks, but a hand caught them and wiped them away. "I've got you." A hand carded through his hair and tried to calm him. "I've got you." A kiss on his wet cheek. "I've got you." The arms pressed him close. "I've got you.", whispered Tony.


End file.
